


A Blue Haired Aphrodite

by SarahW



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Public Sex, Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahW/pseuds/SarahW
Summary: Vegeta makes a little visit to Capsule Corporation's private movie theater and discovers Bulma watching a very particular type of film that will make him ask her quite a few embarrassing questions...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my third submission for the Vegebul Smutfest.
> 
> This is for "Day 3: Spanking".
> 
> I hope you like it!

The two women giggled, dancing on screen in a seductive but exaggerated manner. The setting was quite simple: just a couple of gals, a brunette and a platinum blonde, inside what seemed to be a small room, furnished only with a small bed at the background. They were both plump and curvy, and based on their makeup and hair styles, the short film seemed to have been filmed in the 30’s, perhaps early 40’s.

On the floor of Capsule Corp.’s private movie theater, sitting sloppily on her knees on the red carpet, a very shocked Bulma Briefs watched the giant movie screen in fascination.

“Unbelievable…” She mumbled to herself.

She’d been trying to sort out her father’s large collection of vintage movies, stored in one of the storage rooms of their compound. It was a special room, completely isolated from the rest of the house, given that film rolls were extremely flammable. Dr. Briefs wasn’t just a man of science, he was also an avid collector of both vintage cars and hard-to-find old movies, and unbeknownst to his daughter until this very moment, the old man possessed some fine antique erotica in his film collection.

The heiress sat on the carpeted floor, unable for some unknown reason, to take her eyes away from the movie screen.

_Holy shit._

The voluptuous women were now taking turns, spanking each other playfully. One of them would sit on the bed while the other one would lay on her knees and…

_Slap!_

Bulma was no innocent virgin and, even though she’d only had one actual sex partner in her entire life, she was certainly aware of people’s numerous fetishes and sexual fantasies. Spanking was no different, she thought, but the grainy black and white movie had sparked her interest somehow.

Suddenly, both women stood up, walking towards the center of the tiny room; one of them disappeared from the screen momentarily, only to come back a few seconds later holding what appeared to be a thin black rope. She stretched her arms and she tied up the blonde’s arms above her head. Once the platinum haired woman was completely at her mercy, the brunette walked in circles around her, smiling mischievously…

_Slap!_

“Wow…” The scientist whispered.

She found herself wondering whether those two were actually enjoying themselves. Of course, she knew they were acting, guessing they’d be the equivalent of today’s porn actresses, but she also knew that a lot of women enjoyed spanking in the real world, and she was even aware of the scientific reasons behind it…

Then why was she all of a sudden so fascinated by the images projected right in front of her?

She’d lost her virginity to Yamcha at the tender age of seventeen, after the desert bandit had finally convinced her of his pure intentions towards her, having spent a year dating and seducing her little by little. The man that once-upon-a-time had been scared to death of women, had actually become the sexual instigator in their relationship, at least during their first few years together. But as Bulma had grown a bit older and she’d started to truly learn about sexual matters and enjoy the pleasures her body was able to provide, she’d developed an avid inquisitiveness about certain practices, and she’d managed, most of the time, to convince her ex-lover to give such experiences a shot.

Now he was gone, and the tiny seed of curiosity that was planting itself in her mind at that very moment about whether she’d actually enjoy what she was witnessing on the screen would never be satisfied, at least not until she managed to find another boyfriend and was able to build enough trust in the relationship in order to request something like that…

“What a shame…” She said to herself in a low voice.

“What’s a shame?” A strong, masculine voice replied.

Bulma knew that voice _very well_ …

_Shit!_

She turned around, looking up at the sultry Saiyan Prince that was standing stoically, right behind her, with his arms crossed. In spite of his short stature, he was always surrounded by an inexplicable menacing aura, even more so now that the heiress was sitting on the floor.

“Uhm… Nothing…” She replied awkwardly.

She remained silent, waiting for the Prince to say something.

_Anything._

But then she realized the warrior was actually looking at the screen with immovable eyes and a neutral expression on his face.

_What the hell?_

“Is there anything you need, Vegeta?” She finally asked, trying to break the ice, still not believing that she was now technically in a closed space watching porn with the Saiyan.

“Your mother has entered my room this morning while I was training in the GR and she’s left some unusual human clothes on my bed,” he replied, his voice calm and monotone, seemingly unaffected by the kinky images projected on the large screen. Still, even as he talked to her, his eyes kept watching the grainy movie without a single blink.

“Unusual?” She asked. She thought for a moment and she replied. “Um, yeah… It’s probably a tuxedo for tonight’s gala. I already told her that you weren’t interested in attending but you know how she is…”

“No, I don’t.” He cut her off.

“Right… Well, I’ll tell her you’re not going, no problem…”

“Woman, that’s not the point,” he continued, a tinge of anger in his voice and those dark eyes never leaving the goddamned screen.

“She entered my room.”

“And?”

“Nobody enters my room, I do not like it.” He replied dryly.

“Okay… Well, I can assure you she’s completely harmless, you know that, but I’ll have a word with her so that she’ll respect your privacy from now on,” Bulma said, trying to remain calm and keep her voice steady as she secretly wondered if her cheeks were red and whether the Prince would be able to notice it in the dim light of the private movie theater.

However, Vegeta said nothing more, and those impenetrable eyes just kept looking at the chubby vintage ladies spanking each other on screen.

_Okay, that was enough._

“Is there anything else you need, Vegeta?” She finally asked, her pulse accelerating from the embarrassment that was now crippling her body.

He abruptly turned towards her, staring at her with the same unnerving intensity, he turned on his heels and he walked towards the exit door.

“No. That will be all.” He said as he left the room.

The heiress remained sited on the floor dumbfounded, the erotic movie still playing on the background, long forgotten.

 _‘Well, that wasn’t uncomfortable at all…’_ she thought to herself.

As awkward as the Prince’s visit had been, at least it had reminded her of the award gala she was supposed to attend in just a few hours. She sighed, stood up and walked towards the film projector, turning it off and saying goodbye to the flirty kinky ladies on the screen. She exited the room, locking the door, and she proceeded to walk towards her bedroom with the intention of getting ready for the party.

A couple of hours later, a primped Bulma sat on one of the kitchen chairs all by herself, drinking a cup of herbal tea in an attempt to sooth her growing nerves. Even though she’d always been a brave woman, she despised having to attend public events, especially those where she had to give speeches, which was also the case that night.

She was ready to go, freshly showered, impeccable makeup and her wavy blue hair coiffed in an elegant French twist. She was wearing a fluffy white robe, with only her underwear underneath, and all that was left for her to do was to finish her tea, get into her sexy but sophisticated party dress and put on some high heels.

She was silently wondering about whether she’d made the right choice of shoes when an unexpected visitor joined her in the kitchen: a very sweaty Saiyan warrior that grabbed a large bottle of iced water from the fridge and gulped it down in a matter of seconds.

He walked towards her and, without a single word, sat down right in front of her, crossing his arms as usual. What was unusual, however, was the way he kept staring at her, just like he’d been looking at the screen a few hours earlier, those dark deep eyes penetrating her azure ones.

He was making her even more nervous than she already was, and she decided to break the silence in the room.

“Was your training good today?” She asked, trying to sound as cheerful and normal as possible.

Vegeta simply grunted, and she took it as a yes.

“Good… Would you like some coffee? I’m drinking tea, but my mom just made a fresh batch…”

He grunted again, making Bulma inwardly roll her eyes as she got up to serve the Prince a cup of the delicious beverage.

He surely was a man of few words, wasn’t he?

She put the cup of coffee on the table, right in front of him, and she sat back down again on her old spot with the intention of finishing her damn cup of tea and getting the hell out of there as soon as possible. As usual, things didn’t go as planned, as Vegeta suddenly started talking.

“Those women…” He said in a mysterious voice. “Were they fighting?”

It took Bulma a few seconds to process the information and realize what he was referring to.

_No._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no…_

He actually wanted to discuss a fucking porn movie.

_Right now._

Nope, she didn’t have time for this crap, but at the same time, that very curious part of her brain that usually got her in trouble wondered where this conversation would lead to, so she decided to humor him for a few minutes…

“You mean the women from the movie?” She asked, as nonchalantly as possible.

“Movie?” He asked, slightly tilting his head to the right.

“Um, yes… Movie. You know? Films? Cinema?”

He remained quiet, his expression neutral. It was obvious that the guy had no idea what she was talking about.

“Well… How should I explain? Um… That’s right! You’ve watched TV, right?”

Vegeta nodded in assent. She was referring to that stupid box humans used as entertainment. He’d honestly never seen the fun in it, other than for watching the news and those lovely documentaries about wild animals eating people. Watching those blasted humans die was always entertaining…

“Alright, well… Basically it’s the same as television, but on a large screen, and it’s mostly fictional work,” she finished, quite pleased with her explanation.

“So, those human women weren’t actually fighting? Was it a fictional fight?” He asked with curiosity.

The heiress sighed again. He really wasn’t going to let this go, was he?

The hell with it! Why not?

“They weren’t actually fighting, no… They were, um, spanking each other…”

“Spanking?”

Boy! This was just getting better and better...

Did he really not know what spanking was? It was quite possible, she thought to herself, after all, she wasn’t entirely sure what kind of sex life the Saiyan had really had in the past. For all she knew, he could even be a virgin. What a waste that would be…

“Yes, spanking. It’s, uh… It’s a sexual practice, mostly… What you saw was not a regular film, it was an erotic film…”

She looked at him again.

His face revealed nothing, but he remained silent, and she assumed he was inviting her to carry on with her explanation.

“Um… An erotic film… Yeah… It’s… It’s a kind of movie people watch in private to, you know, get in the mood…”

She could feel herself blushing, that much she knew, and as she dared to look at him again, the only reaction she seemed to have elicited was a raised eyebrow.

“In the mood?”

“Yeah, for sex, you know?”

“Is that what you were doing in there? Getting in the mood for sex, _Bulma_?”

Her eyes widened, and if she didn’t know any better, she could have sworn that there was a hint of something in his voice, perhaps teasing… Whatever it was, the fact that he’d used her name, something he never did, was not helping…

“Me? No way! No! I was just going through my father’s film collection.” She paused. “To be honest, I didn’t even know he owned those kinds of movies…” She said almost to herself.

He remained silent, as if analyzing the information, and the heiress was getting more and more nervous by the minute, so she did the only thing she normally did when she didn’t know what to say: keep talking even more.

“Apparently, there’s a scientific explanation for why some people find spanking pleasurable. I recall reading a German book on sexual behavior a few years ago that explained that when you spank someone, the blood rushes to that area, and since it’s really close to where the genitals are, it increases arousal in some people…”

She stopped talking for a minute, trying to see if he’d finally say something else to her, but he was still completely mute, arms crossed, just staring at her. So, naturally, she kept babbling like an idiot…

“Of course there’s always the psychological element of it, which I’m sure has an influence as well…”

Silence.

Was he even listening or had he disconnected from her entirely?

“Psychology, the mental aspect of it, you know… As in: _‘you’ve been a very naughty girl and you deserve to be punished’_ kind of thing?” She said the last sentence mockingly, trying to imitate a rough man’s voice, praying to whatever Gods were listening right now that humor would get her out of this extremely humiliating situation she’d just walked into…

And the Gods answered her prayers, but not in the way she’d expected. Instead of talking to her and express his opinion on the matter, the Saiyan simply got up and left the kitchen without even saying goodbye.

Great.

_Fucking great, Bulma…_

She grabbed the cup of the now lukewarm tea in her hands, noticing her palms were sweating from the awkward conversation with Vegeta, and she finished it in one gulp, forcing herself to stand on her wobbly legs in order to go to her room and finish getting dressed. As she left the kitchen however, she run into a hard-rock wall that wasn’t supposed to be there, strong hands grabbing her shoulders firmly, stopping her from falling on her cute little ass, and as she opened her eyes she found the sweaty shirtless Prince mercilessly looking into her eyes. She gasped softly, and before she could open her mouth to ask him to let go of her, Vegeta got even closer and he whispered in her ear.

“Where I come from, _very naughty girls_ are punished much, much more thoroughly than with a mere spanking. But I suppose I could embrace your people’s customs, I am a _very_ flexible man after all…” He said in a husky voice that sent shivers down her spine.

And just like that, he was gone…

Hours later, as Bulma walked alone through the luxurious gardens the event had been hosted at, she found herself incapable of getting the Saiyan’s words out of her mind. She could still hear his masculine voice, filled with promises of excitement…

Did he even know what he was talking about?

He’d talked about punishment, and given his background, he could have very well been talking about actual violent punishment, but her gut was telling her he’d been discussing something else entirely, and she couldn’t help but feel a tinge of curiosity about what that fine piece of Saiyan ass could do to a woman like her…

She shivered as a rush of cool air enveloped her body.

It was spring time, and even though the weather during the day was getting warmer, the nights were still a bit chilly, and she hadn’t even thought about bringing a jacket. After all, she didn’t usually abandon the parties she was forced to attend, choosing simply to stay for a couple of hours out of courtesy and then go straight back to her house.

Tonight, however, she couldn’t do it. She felt anxious and restless. Unable to deal with the bullshit those wealthy assholes were always talking about and yet, unwilling to go home.

Not yet.

As she walked in the dark, she wondered if the real reason why she didn’t want to go back was because she was afraid of running into Vegeta again. So she paced the peaceful gardens, secretly admiring their beauty. She had to be honest, even though the owner of the place was some ugly, filthy rich bastard, the gardens that surrounded his home were exquisite, filled with exotic plants and a few tastefully placed marble statues. One of them caught her eye, and she leisurely approached it slowly, almost hypnotized by it…

All of a sudden, she crushed into someone, spilling her almost forgotten glass of champagne all over his jacket.

“Oh, Gods! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t…”

The minute she saw who the man she’d walked into was, she stopped talking.

Unbelievable.

In front of her stood Vegeta, dressed in a tuxedo, holding her empty glass in one hand, and her tiny waist in the other. A soft scent of soap surrounded him, and she had to admit he’d never looked more handsome than at that very moment.

“Vegeta?” She finally asked in a low voice.

“Woman,” he replied, apparently amused at seeing her so surprised. “Do you still want this?” He asked, pointing with his head to the champagne glass.

Bulma shook her head like a little girl, still in shock by the Saiyan’s presence at the party, and the warrior gently left the glass at the foot of one of the statues. The heiress awkwardly cleared her throat, realizing he was still holding her, and she gently removed his arms from around her waist.

“Do you need help with that?” She asked, softly touching his jacket.

He nodded and she proceeded to help him remove the now soaked piece of clothing.

“I’m really sorry, I didn’t… I didn’t see you…”

He didn’t seem to care much about the jacket, since he changed the subject immediately.

“What did you win, woman?” He asked.

“W-What?”

“Your idiot mother said you were receiving some kind of award tonight.”

“Oh… Um, it’s nothing really… You talked to my mother? Is that why you’re here?” She asked, almost embarrassed about having to talk about her stupid award.

“I did. She managed to convince me to come. She said there would be food.” He replied nonchalantly.

Bulma giggled.

Of course, he’d come to eat… What else were those damn Saiyans interested in other than eating and fighting?

“She did, uh? And, how was it?”

“What?”

“The food, silly…” she replied playfully.

“It was decent but scarce.”

“Yeah… Most people don’t show up to these events because of the food… It’s more about the open bar, I guess… Sorry you’re disappointed, I can get the bots to make something for you when we get home…” she offered.

He shrugged disinterestedly.

“So, what was it?” He asked again.

“What was what?”

“The award, woman…” He replied in exasperation.

“Ah! Um, I won a _‘Woman of the Future’_ award. I made a couple of inventions last year that have managed to get some attention from the scientific community so, yeah… It’s silly, really…” She was blushing, rubbing one of her arms.

She looked beautiful.

Vegeta just stared at her, thinking that the title of _‘Woman of the Future’_ suited her quite well, especially considering she’d actually managed to survive in an apocalyptic world in a different timeline when the strongest warriors of Earth had perished, him included… He looked at the tiny woman in the seductive red dress and he couldn’t hide the hint of a smile.

Messing with her the entire day had been a lot funnier than he’d anticipated.

Of course he knew what spanking was! What was he? Some unschooled virgin boy?

Having spent most of his entire life under Frieza’s empire, he’d been exposed to some weird shit over the years. Honestly, spanking was children’s play compared to some of the things the lizard’s concubines had been capable of doing…

Not that he’d been involved in most of those things directly. In fact, most of his past sexual encounters had taken place outside of Frieza’s palace, with regular women. He’d never really held any affection for neither of them, but he’d almost always found them more honest and trustworthy than the Emperor’s cunning whores.

He’d entered the Briefs’ movie theater as he’d been trying to locate Bulma’s insignificant ki signal. And he hadn’t been lying about being pissed because of the liberties Bunny had taken by entering his bedroom in his absence and without his permission, but all of his anger had evaporated as he’d finally tracked the woman and he’d seen those creamy thighs clumsily splayed on the floor, her bright blue eyes fixated on the screen, avidly watching the old man’s porn memorabilia. He’d silently been looking at her for a while before he’d finally made his presence known to her, and during that short amount of time he’d come to a conclusion: the woman was truly curious about this spanking business.

And really, who was he to deny such a woman?

He’d really struggled to maintain a straight face both in the theater, as she’d tried to pretend that there weren’t two voluptuous ladies getting it on in front of them, and later in the kitchen, when she’d been so nervous that she’d ended up discussing German sex books and something about blood rush and genitals…

_Who gave a shit?_

All he could think of was the blue haired belle sitting in front of him, with glossy pink lips and that elegant hairdo that accentuated her soft, long neck. And to top it all off, she’d failed to notice that her robe had opened a little, giving the starving man a glimpse of her lacy red bra.

_Fuck!_

He’d been _this_ close to just grab her, spread her legs wide open on the table and fuck her to death… But he’d managed to refrain himself, and the words _‘naughty girl’_ had truly been his cue to leave before he did something he wasn’t sure the woman would want to do, at least, not with him.

When he’d huskily whispered in her ear in the hallway, he’d attempted to plant a seed of inquisitive excitement inside the woman’s head, and now, it was time to find out if that seed had taken root…

He had to admit, even though his plan had been to simply wait for the blasted award ceremony to be over, he’d been curious enough to spy through the large glass windows during Bulma’s speech.

She was brilliant.

Clever but humble, with a witty sense of humor and the class of an Empress.

She truly was the closest thing to Royalty this blue planet had to offer, which meant, she was the only woman good enough to satisfy a Saiyan Prince.

He’d been observing her as she gracefully abandoned the stage, intermingling with the guests, offering kind words of gratitude in response to their compliments, and best of all, skillfully rejecting a disturbingly large number of men, of all ages, that had seemed to be clearly interested in something other than her brains… Some of their looks had been so infuriatingly lecherous that Vegeta’s mind had been possessed by a murderous thirst for the first time in a really long time.

That was the most disturbing thought of all: the possessiveness he was feeling towards a woman that didn’t belong to him, that didn’t belong to anyone as far as he knew ever since she’d dumped her scarred faced lover for good this time.

He knew that, if he played his cards right, he’d get a little taste of Heaven tonight…

He turned to her, only to find her melancholically looking at one of the statues in the garden. It was the figure of a voluptuous woman, posing seductively and covered by some kind of fabric around her waist.

“That’s Aphrodite” she whispered.

He remained silent, not really knowing what to say or what she was talking about.

She looked at him with kind eyes and a sad smile.

“She’s the Goddess of Love” she continued.

He frowned slightly, trying to understand what she was saying.

Bulma noticed his confusion.

“Oh, she’s not real! She’s just a myth…” and then she looked back at the statue and whispered to herself. “But she’s truly beautiful, isn’t she?”

Vegeta nodded in agreement.

It was a beautiful concept indeed, almost as beautiful as the woman standing beside him.

A rush of air enveloped them again and she shivered, clutching the jacket she was still holding in her arms against her chest. She turned towards him, closing the distance between them and she said, “I’m really sorry about your jacket…”, and then she caressed his cheek, whispering…

“You’re looking really handsome tonight in your tuxedo…”

He held his breath at the warm sensation of her dainty hand on his hot cheek and before he knew it, he held her thin wrist. He got even closer to Bulma, their lips almost touching, and he whispered against her juicy lips.

“You ruined my jacket, woman…”

The heiress was silent for a minute, and he could feel that her breathing was accelerating due to their close proximity.

“I did…” She said in a low trembling voice.

“I’m not entirely familiar with your planet’s customs yet… Tell me, Bulma, would a woman that has destroyed someone else’s property be considered a _‘very naughty girl’_?” He finally asked.

Bulma’s eyes widened in shock as she finally understood the implications of what he was saying.

It was an invitation.

He was offering her an invitation into a night filled with unknown pleasure, and she knew that it would be her choice to make.

Did she really want to do this? She’d be lying if she said she’d never fantasized with doing dirty things to the mysterious Saiyan Prince, but they lived together, and if they crossed that line there would be no going back to the way things were…

She felt his warm presence, his enticing masculine heat, his earthy musky smell, and she could already feel her body responding to it.

Kami! Why not? Why not give in to this dangerous man…

She took a step forward, her lips softly caressing his, she licked his lips delicately, just once, and she whispered…

“I believe she would.”

Her reply, combined with the feeling of the woman’s tongue on his lips, awoke something primal inside the Saiyan. He growled, letting go of her wrist and grabbing her aggressively by her waist, crushing his lips against hers.

Bulma responded immediately, her hands on his wide shoulders, feeling his warmth through the thin fabric of his white dress shirt. Their tongues danced together, almost fighting for dominance.

_Gods!_

_It had never been like this with Yamcha!_

She crushed her body against his, grabbing his shirt as she savored him. When they finally separated, panting and desperately gasping for air, the Saiyan hoarsely whispered…

“Are you ready for your punishment, _Bulma_?”

She kept looking at him, completely breathless… A secret voice in the back of her mind warning her that, if she felt like this from one simple kiss, she might not survive the night.

And not a single fuck was given as she let go of him and she gave him her back, walking slowly and sensually towards the marble sculpture, swaying her hips as she felt his burning gaze right on her luscious ass. She stopped when she reached her destination, pressed her hands against Aphrodite’s plump legs and she looked at him above her shoulder, offering herself to him through half-lidded eyes.

Vegeta gladly accepted the challenge, walking towards her as he untied his bow tie. He stood right behind her, pressing his cock right between her ass cheeks, one hand over one of her hands, and the other one around her slim waist.

“Spread your legs for me, woman…” He ordered.

Bulma nervously swallowed at the feeling of his warm breath in her ear. He had her firmly pressed against the sculpture, and the contrast of the cold stone caressing her tits and the hot cock swelling against her ass was driving her insane.

She did as she was told, opening her legs for him. She was wearing a long cocktail dress, with thin spaghetti straps and an almost indecent slit on one of her sides. As she followed the Prince’s instructions, part of her bottom was shamelessly exposed to him.

Vegeta grunted in approval, the rough hand in Bulma’s waist sliding through her curvy side until it reached its destination. The feeling of the calloused hand made her skin tremble in anticipation…

“What have you been, Bulma?” He asked playfully.

“I… I’ve been…”

“Say it!” He ordered, his hand squeezing her ass cheek.

“I’ve been naughty…” She said breathlessly. “A very naughty girl…”

“Mmmm… Yes, you have…” He continued as he nuzzled her neck, kissing it softly… “And what happens to little girls when they misbehave?”

“They… They get punished…”

He slapped her ass, and she gasped.

_Fuck!_

The Prince stopped for a moment, soothingly rubbing her freshly spanked skin in small circles…

Did she like it?

“M-More...” She whispered.

_Oh, yeah…_

“You liked that, didn’t you?” He asked again, and she could feel him smiling evilly against the back of her neck.

“I… I did…”

“But if you enjoy it, then it’s not really a punishment anymore, is it?”

“N-No…”

“Don’t you think that deserves a punishment too?”

“Y-Yes… Please, Vegeta… Please…” She was impatient, wantonly rubbing herself against his crotch, and the warrior wondered silently if he’d cum in his pants before he even had a chance to bury his cock inside her tight little pussy.

He spanked her again and she hissed.

“Fuck!” She said under her breath.

“What did you say to me, woman?” He asked in mocking anger.

“I… I…”

The hand that had been on top of hers all this time went right to her neck, grabbing it firmly and possessively.

“What the fuck did you just say, woman?”

“I… I said _‘fuck’_ …”

He slapped her again, harder this time, and the tiny spark of rationality left in Bulma marveled at the fact that this man could kill her, literally kill her, with his little finger, and yet, he was masterfully providing her just the right amount of pain without truly hurting her.

This turned her on even more…

“Shit!” She said.

“You never learn, don’t you?” He said slapping her again.

And again.

Bulma yelped, tilting her head back, trembling and desperately gasping for air, rubbing her soft rosy cheek against his bronzed one…

“Vegeta… I need more…”

“Do you, now?” He roughly asked.

He slapped her ass again, and by now the heiress could feel her pussy throbbing, desperately begging to be filled…

“Yes! Please… I… I need you…”

“You already have me, woman… I’m right here…” He said, furiously squeezing the now scarlet flesh.

“N-No… I… I need you inside me…” She finally asked in a pitiful voice.

“Do you?”

He spanked her again.

“Oh, Gods!”

“You have to ask nicely if you want my cock, little girl…”

She remained silent, trembling against him, and Vegeta gave her a little push.

“Ask me to fuck you…” He said, playfully licking her earlobe.

“Please…”

He spanked her again.

“Ask me to fuck you, Bulma!”

“Please… Please fuck me!” She finally said, turning her head to the side and giving the Saiyan a wet sloppy kiss.

“Good girl…” He said as he went back to rubbing her abused skin soothingly.

He let go of her, realizing that she could barely stand on her own two legs by now, and he smirked in satisfaction as he unzipped his pants and he released his hungry cock. He grabbed her waist again, nuzzling her creamy shoulder, now covered in the woman’s sweat…

“Lift your dress for me, woman…” he ordered.

She didn’t even question him, lifting her silky dress with trembling hands, exposing her pert little ass, barely covered by a red lace thong. Vegeta licked his lips like a wolf about to feast on fresh meat. He ripped off the thong violently and he pressed that fat tip of his cock against her wet entrance.

Her cunt’s little hole clenched and unclenched in anticipation as she felt him. He was close, so close…

“Please, Vegeta… Please!”

He grabbed her hips on a brutal grip, and he whispered in her ear...

“If you want my cock so badly, come and get it…”

Bulma complied, holding the fabric of her dress in one hand as she desperately searched for his cock with the other shaky one, once she felt it was in the right position, she pressed its tip and she slammed her ass against his hips, burying herself to the hilt and making the Saiyan growl.

“Fuck!” She yelled.

Vegeta remained quiet for a minute, holding the woman firmly as she whimpered, struggling to adjust to his immense size.

Gods, she was tight! So tight he feared he wouldn’t last long…

He felt her move against him experimentally, telling him with her body that she was ready for him, and the warrior started to fuck her slowly, in and out, enjoying the sensation of her sweet pussy.

“You like that, don’t you?” He asked her breathlessly.

“Yes…” She sobbed.

“And what does that make you, Bulma?”

“Oh, Gods… A very… A very naughty girl…”

He slapped her ass again, making her sob pitifully. Her tight cunt clenched around him immediately.

It was delicious…

“What a little bitch you are… Aren’t you, Bulma?” He asked as he aggressively rammed his cock into her. She was soaking wet by now, her inner thighs drenched in her juices, making delectably indecent sloppy sounds as he mercilessly pounded her pussy.

“I… I am…”

“Then say it for me…”

“I… I…” She couldn’t even talk; he was literally fucking the breath out of her…

“Say it!”

“I… I’m a little bitch!”

“Whose bitch are you, woman?” He asked maliciously, one punishing hand still on her hip and the other one squeezing one of her breasts.

“I’m yours… I… Oh, fuck! I’m your little bitch!”

“That’s a good girl…” He said as he licked her neck… “You deserve a reward for that, don’t you?”

“Yes! Yes please…”

He slapped her ass again, making her howl like a wounded animal, her tight cunt clenching again, squeezing his dick.

“Mmmm… Did you like it?”

“Oh, Gods! Yes!”

“How much?”

“I… I love it…”

He spanked her again, and he felt her legs start to shake.

“Are you gonna cum, little girl?”

She nodded, not even able to talk anymore. This was without a doubt, the best fuck of her life.

“Do you want my help?”

“Y-Yes… Yes, please…”

“Then you just have to ask…”

“Please… Please make me cum!”

His hand abandoned her breast and moved towards her center, she was swollen, ready to burst, and he started to stroke her clit as he kept fucking her frantically.

“Oh, Gods… I’m… I’m gonna cum…”

“Let it out, Bulma…” He ordered her.

She felt her body shatter in an explosive climax, her thighs closing, trapping Vegeta’s hand between them, as her body trembled in pure unadulterated bliss. The Saiyan’s orgasm immediately followed, spilling his cum deep inside of her. He slowed down his pace, still moving slowly inside of her in an effort to drag their pleasure as much as he could, her pussy milking him from the inside…

He finally stopped moving, and he simply stood behind her, supporting her as she recovered from their sexual adventure.

She was incredible, better than any woman he’d ever had, and as he felt his cock soften, he dreaded the moment he’d have to pull out. He wanted to bury himself inside her forever…

Bulma tilted her head back with a little moan, her eyes were closed and she turned towards him, placing a soft, languid kiss on his cheek.

The woman was making him _feel,_ and he didn’t quite know what to make of it.

She finally opened her eyes, and he gradually abandoned her body, tucking his dick in his pants while Bulma let go of her now very wrinkly dress, lazily looking around, trying to find her tattered underwear without much success. She shrugged and she let it go, finally turning to face him.

She just stood there, at the foot of the marbled statue, looking like the Goddess of Love herself, she smiled at him, the indulgent smile of a sated woman, and she tilted her head back, slowly undoing her French twist, setting her wild curls free.

She was perfect.

She walked towards him and she kissed his lips, tenderly wiping off the sweat of his brow, and she hugged him, whispering in his ear.

“Let’s get the fuck out of here”.

Vegeta looked at her and he smirked, holding her tight and taking off in the direction of Capsule Corporation, secretly wondering what else there was in Dr. Briefs’ secret movie collection…

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo... How did I do? Was it kinky enough?


End file.
